Nunca lo conoci
by Call Me Blood's
Summary: Nunca pense en que alguien me ayudaria no era la primera vez que me intentaban robar pero si la primera vez que me salvan, Nunca crei en esos ojos jamas pense que orbes verdes estuvieran en un rostro que mostrase tanto desprecio... (ErenxMikasa cortos pasen y lean)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo:1/?

Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a SNK

Genero:Romance y Drama

Pareja:ErenxMikasa

* * *

Nunca lo conoci nunca supe quien era el, desde aquel dia en el tren desde que le arrebato el arma a mi atacante junto con su amigo pelinegro, ambos al mismo tiempo con una patada, una simple patada, dejaron invalido a mi opresor  
-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto el bajo,mientras el ojos verdes miraba con desprecio a mi atacante-Oye...Reacciona...-con un chasquido de sus dedos recobre el sentido-  
-No...estoy bien...-algo sonrojada intente levantarme la pollera que el pervertido ahora que yace en el piso trataba de levantar-Em...tu amigo, ¿se quedara parado alli?...-pregunte con miedo jamas pense que alguien vendria ni menos ellos dos-  
-Si...-respondio friamente-...Eren vamonos...-le tomo del hombro-...La policia llegara tenemos que irnos...-Vi como el asintio con la cabeza y partieron dejandome ahy inmovil quede unos 15 minutos y la policia llego-  
-Señorita...¿señorita se encuentra bien?-Me pregunto una oficial rubia con el pelo atado-  
-Si...-respondi temerosa-  
-¿Que sucedio...el lo ataco?...-me pregunto señalando al hombre tirado inconciente-  
-Si...-asinti sin poder moverme-  
-Señorita esta helada tome esto...-se acerco para ponerme un abrigo y me llevo a un movil-..Espere le llevare a su departamento despues ¿ok?-  
-Asinti con la cabeza pero jamas me movi, mi cuerpo cada centimetro estaba paralizado, el recordar lo que iba en la estacion del tren y veia de reojo en el fondo dos muchachos hablando uno de ellos tenia el cabello mas negro que el otro pero de mirada mas aterradora me intimide un poco cuando me vio con esa cara e inmediatamente di la vuelta y me diriji a otro vagon al cruzar vi a su compañero desde la ventanilla que fumaba un cigarrillo, vi sus ojos no eran comunes un verde esmeralda hermoso, pero su rostro parecia que reflejaba desprecio profundo y cuando se percato de mis ojos puestos en el su mirada cambio, primero fue una sonrisa sarcastica, y luego de nuevo me miro como si me odiase de lo mas profundo del corazon,desvie la mirada tambien nerviosa, e instintivamente sali en la estacion me asuste cuando ellos tambien lo hicieron, y para rematar el callejon,escaleras y pasillos con una luz tenue y pobre me daba miedo ir por alli pero baje rapidamente casi a tropezones, en ese momento pense que moriria,senti como una mano me tapaba la boca y un frio en mi garganta despues vi un reflejo de un cuchillo y un hombre encapuchado totalmente, me empezo a manosear fuertemente y me dolia pero no gritaba solo intentaba sostenerme con los tacos e intentar hacer un forsejeo pero pare cuando el hombre me mostro el cuchillo en señal de advertencia, asinti con la cabeza y el empezo a levantar mi pollera en ese instante el mismo hombre bajo le dio una patada en la cara haciendo caer el cuchillo cuando intenta agarrarlo el chico de bellos ojos le pisa dolorosamente la mano dando un grito de agonia como resultado y despues ambos le atinan una patada en la cara-  
-Señorita!...-La oficial me saco de mis recuerdos-...Esta bien no se alarme mas...-me intenta calmar asinti con la cabeza y ella me toma de las manos-...La llevare a la estacion de policia ¿quiere o le llevo a su departamento u hogar?...  
-Decidi ir a la estacion afirmandole lo que sucedio unas lagrimas brotaron de mi cuando empece a rememorizar y contarle en el movil lo sucedido, ella me tomo de las manos nuevamente y me pidio que me tranquilize, asinti de nuevo y me calme mas y nos pusimos los cinturones de seguridad y en autos fuimos a la estacion a dar mi testimonio para la denuncia pero cuando me preguntaron-  
-¿Usted conoce a su salvador?  
-Respondi certeramente-No...-tartamudie-Nunca lo conoci

* * *

Mi primer corto espero que sea de su gusto...

Necesito saber como puede continuar en esto necesitare si Reviews ¿si? me ayudan les ayudo

_**Atten:Call Me Blood´s**_


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo:2/?

Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a SNK

Genero:Romance y Drama

Pareja:ErenxMikasa

* * *

Nunca lo conoci nunca supe quien era el, desde aquel dia en el tren desde que le arrebato el arma a mi atacante junto con su amigo pelinegro, ambos al mismo tiempo con una patada, una simple patada, dejaron invalido a mi opresor

-Señora!..-me sacaron de mis pensamientos-¿se encuentra bien?...-asenti con la cabeza-  
-Esta lloviendo...  
-Si...-me respondio con algo de obviedad-...¿la llevare a la estacion de policia y luego a su casa?...  
-asenti de nuevo con la cabeza,despues de todo nadie me espera en casa...-me recoste sobre el asiento y trate de pensar un poco mas"¿quien era el?"no dejaba de pensar en aquel hombre-¿quien eres?-dije en voz baja a los relampagos de aquella tormentosa noche-  
-Llegamos ...¡Señora!...-di un sobresalto al escucharla-  
-Perdoneme...-si me dormi varias veces y la rubia policia ya se cansaba de despertarme, ella de seguro no trabaja 18horas seguidas-  
-Bajese con el paragua mio...-me señalo al lado del asiento-  
-de acuerdo...-"Siempre fui muy timida, lo unico que llevaba siempre era mi uniforme de asistente y mi bufanda el unico recuerdo de mis padres, jamas hice mal a nadie pero si ellos a mi"-...¿aqui?..-pregunte al ver la estacion de policia-  
-Si...-me respondio la rubia-...espere alli...-me dijo...-paso un tiempo desde que se fue,al parecer estaban teniendo una discusion el y su jefe,hasta que empeze a oir disparos de afuera,instintivamente me eche al piso cubriendome la cabeza-  
-¡SEGURIDAD LLAMEN A LOS OTROS NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS!-gritaba la rubia desde la pieza hasta que salio con una chaleco antibalas cargandome-  
-Quedese aqui...-eso fue lo ultimo que dijo hasta que una camioneta atravezando la puerta la atropellara y a mi me dejara tirada, mi pierna quedo atrapada debajo de un escritorio pesado,no me permitia moverme-  
-AYUDA!-empeze a gritar y vi una sombra,un hombre encapuchado con una navaja en su mano,se me acercaba yo forzejeaba para salir pero era en vano,se acerco y me dijo...  
-"no quieren testigos"-estaba por cortarme la garganta,cuando no podia creer lo que vi,el mismo chico que me salvo en la estacion del tren, era mi rescatista nuevamente-  
-De un golpe en la nuca,dejo inconciente al hombre y cuando llego el hombre mas bajito con su cara de "pocos amigos" me calme,ambos levantaron el pesado escritorio y el ojos verdes me saco,pero al parecer tenian compañia-  
-Oye hijo de p***(si ahy censuracion el presupuesto no alcanza ya que no ahy reviews) , destrozaste el barrio ahora...  
-Ustedes los destrozaron drogadictos de m*****(falta de presupuesto para poner insultos xD)...No nos jodan nosotros queremos ayudar a esta señorita...-refutando en señorita me sonrojo-  
-Jodete...y tu el amigo el bajo-pregunto el hombre y su banda empezo a mirar a todas partes y no lo hallaba 5 segundos mas tarde el pelinegro sacaba una ametralladora de no se donde,creo que adentro de la estacion y fusilo a todos haciendo llover una estela de plomo balas y tripas con sangre,hermoso para mi estomago-

* * *

se suponen que son cortos si perdon U.U


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo:3/?

Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a SNK

* * *

Nunca lo conoci nunca supe quien era el, desde aquel dia en el tren cambio mi perpectiva de la sociedad  
-Encuentro desde la perpectiva de Eren-

-Resiste Mikasa...-se decia el castaño-...Por favor...  
-Por las frias calles de aquella penosa ciudad corria con una chica en sus brazos, sangrando-...¿Donde estoy?...-se pregunta-  
-¡Mikasa!...-el chico detiene su actividad-...¿Estas despierta?...-le pregunta mientras mira su herida-...No te muevas por favor...  
-¡Ahahaha!...-un grito de dolor de la chica ensordese a Eren-...¡Me dueleee!...-las manos de ella se aferran fuertemente a su camisa para no tocar la herida de bala en su abdomen-

**_/_**

**_Flash back_**  
**_En la comisaria estaban Eren y Mikasa reencontrados, tras el alboroto se toparon con una banda que los quiere muertos ,Despues de arreglarsela gracias a Levi,tras una explosion aparentemente provocada por la banda Eren y el son separados y Mikasa resulta victima de un disparo de los agresores, ahora Eren la lleva a algun lugar seguro apresurado para detener la hemorragia-_**  
**_Fin del flash back_**

**_/_**

-Joder ¿que hago?...-se preguntaba"Si no detengo la hemorragia empeorara"-¿Como mierda llege a conocerla ...por que?-empezo a rememorizar todo de golpe-  
-varias horas antes-  
-Oye Eren...-le llama su compañero,mientras fuma-  
-¿Que quieres Levi?...-le pregunta sacandose de la boca el cigarrillo-  
-Con la mirada le señala la parte final del vagon y nota una chica morocha observandolo de lo lejos-Ja...-Me rei al parecer yo le traia curiosidad-...Dejala...-de nuevo note su mirada y ella avergonzada se fue-  
-Oye ve ve...-Note que unos tipos se susurraban y uno de ellos sigio a la muchacha cuando bajo,estaba encapuchado pero pude notar poco antes que uno de sus compañeros le entrego algo brillante, no cabia duda iban a asaltarle-  
-"Bien proxima parada distrito Karanes"-Era la voz del interfaz del tren avizando que ya nos hibamos-  
-Mierda...-tire mi cigarrillo al suelo y sali corriendo-  
-No te preocupes ...-Levi me habia superado en velocidad siguiendo al encapuchado, bueno yo fumo un poco mas que el, lo dejare mañana-...  
-Note el salto de el hacia las escaleras con una patada preparada, inmediatamente le copie y mi hipotesis no era herronea la querian asaltar, el le dio una patada, yo le pise la mano y le quite el cuchillo-"No mereces vivir"-eso me dije a mi mismo y con Levi reaccionamos igual,queriamos matarlo por hacer esto pero escuchamos las sirenas de los autos policiales y nos tuvimos que dar a la fuja,Levi me insistia "Dejala"  
-Espera...-le dije a Levi-...¿Necesitas ayuda?...-le pregunte a la chica,me respondio que no-  
-A Levi se le agotaba la paciencia-..¡Eren, vamonos...-me tomo del hombro-...La policia llegara tenemos que irnos...-  
-Asinti con la cabeza y nos retiramos pero no me pude sacar de la cabeza aquella chica-  
-Ella con su gemidos me hizo sacar de mis pensamientos-...Me duele...-se estaba ahora agarrando mas fuerte de mi camisa-  
-¡Eren...Por aqui!-Escuche la voz de Levi gritar y estaba en un departamento antiguo-¡La policia nos esta buscando por todas partes apresurate !...  
-No tuve mas opcion que arrojar a la chica y saltar por una ventana rota, la policia venia y no tenia pinta de nada bueno-ah ha ah ah -estaba jadeando y pensar que si no fuera por Levi me hubieran juzgado por algo que no hice, dispararle a la chica  
-Eren...-mi atencion y la de Levi fue hacia esa morocha en el piso-...Gracias Eren...  
-¡Oye!...-me exalte sabia mi nombre ¿pero como?-¡Oye!...escuchame ..¿quien eres ?...¿como sabes mi nombre?...-tomandola de los hombros intente que me respondieran pero se habia desmayado  
-Mierda Eren esta sangrando...-Levi me empujo y de su saco saco su kit de limpieza para heridas y con un bisturi y pinzas empezo a sacar la bala yo la tuve que agarrar de los brazos y taparle la boca de los gritos de dolor  
-Oye Eren ... ¿la conoces?-me pregunto mientras trataba de extirparle la bala dañida y cerrarle la herida-  
-No...Nunca la conoci...-esta noche iba a ser larga para nosotros Levi para curarla, ella para callarse, y yo que no sabia de donde saco mi nombre...

* * *

Intentare recrear mejor la situaciones perdon


End file.
